


穿越血与霜

by skan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP 3P
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skan/pseuds/skan
Summary: 复联3狮盾穿越，双性bucky，盾詹，芽詹，两盾一冬。前期三人修罗场，后期3p，PWP，不接受设定不要往下看。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点点自慰情节，不接受不要往下看。

在bucky消失后的整整第五年，Rogers队长终于有了机会去挽救这场灾难。Suri说可以将复仇者们送往自身最接近宝石的某个时刻，只要拿到宝石，仪器会迅速将复仇者们送回瓦坎达，一切就还有挽回的余地。但是唯一令人忧虑的是，时空神秘而深邃，远非人力可以完全控制，Suri的仪器无法精准定位时空节点，一旦误差过大，复仇者们很有可能迷失在时空中再也回不来了。当然，这并不能阻止复仇者们拯救世界。

 

Rogers队长当然义不容辞的要求第一个进行实验，无论成功与否，他必须去，不仅是为了这个千疮百孔的世界，更是为了那个他无时不刻在思念的男人。

 

没有了bucky，当美国队长毫无意义。

 

当Rogers队长再次睁开双眼的时候，他就知道，时空定位果真失误了。他离宇宙魔方最近的一次接触是在那架即将撞往冰川的飞机上，他理应被送到那儿，可是，他现在却站在他们家前的草坪上，是的，他和bucky的家。

 

在steve的母亲去世后，bucky极力要求小steve与他同住，steve拒绝了几次无用后终于还是答应了bucky，直到bucky参军才算是真正分开。

 

Rogers队长猜想此时该是他还未打血清前，瘦弱的像个豆芽菜成天被bucky保护的那段时期，他长舒一口气，心想总算是没有错过宇宙魔方，只要耐心的等上几年就能拿回那颗宝石。当然，他也仔细考虑过直接冲往九头蛇基地夺取宇宙魔方的可能性，最终还是放弃了这个想法，冲动鲁莽的后果他真的承受不起了。

 

现在能做的，只有等。Rogers队长望着眼前的房子，满脸怀念，在这个时候终于可以放松一下紧绷着的神经，在这段偷来的时光里他能做的就是保护好bucky，再一次的。

 

bucky今天特意请了病假躲在家里，好不容易的说服了steve正常去上课不用留下照顾他，他没法在这个时候面对他的小steve。

 

bucky在浴室里瞪大了眼睛看着顺着腿根留下来的暗红血液，无论多少次了他还是不能习惯处理这些，换下来的卫生护垫充斥着腥臭味，bucky赶紧将东西扔在垃圾桶内，顺道打开热水冲洗全身。

 

对着上半身冲洗了一会儿，bucky撇撇嘴，终于还是将目光放在了大腿根部。他搓洗了一会阴茎，而后轻轻拨开它，露出被遮掩住的一条小缝。这个本该是在女孩儿身上的器官却偏偏出现在他身上，这么畸形怪异的身体，他又怎么敢让steve知道呢？他压根承受不了steve鄙夷的目光。手指颤抖着别开小缝，露出粉粉嫩嫩的阴唇，bucky用毛巾擦干了私处，随后穿上内裤别扭的垫好卫生巾回床上躺下了。

 

bucky目光放空望了会儿天花板，而后叹息一声，终于还是抵不过身体的渴望，右手颤颤巍巍的伸进内裤里抓住阴茎揉搓起来，是的，每当这段时期他的身体就会莫名其妙的特别渴望得到抚慰，今天尤甚。手指不停的抚摸揉弄着阴茎却始终平息不了体内的欲火，他干脆心一横直接把内裤脱掉甩在床上，整个人平躺着张开大腿大幅度撸动手里的性器，同时脑海里幻想着那个金发的男孩儿在亲吻他，抚摸他……

 

“嗯……Steve这里！重一点，嗯啊！要、要到了啊啊啊！”

 

眼前白光一闪，阴茎喷出的浊液甚至溅到了他的胸膛上，bucky整个人瘫在床上，灰绿色的大眼睛湿漉漉的失神的望着上方，随着射精而来的除了快感还有令人窒息的空虚感。

 

就在这时，bucky仿佛幻听一样听到了steve的声音，是他从来没有听到过的温柔。

 

“bucky？”

 

怎么会呢，Steve从来都是一头倔强的小狮子，牙尖嘴利张牙舞爪的，怎么会这么温柔的喊他的名字呢？

 

Rogers队长在草坪前站了许久才决定去看一看那个人，他想念bucky想的近乎疯狂了，即使现在的bucky还不是那个经历了残酷的血与霜的男人，但是Rogers队长依然无可救药的爱他，无论何时，无论何地，无论是怎样的bucky，都是Steve Rogers的挚爱，这一点刻在他的骨血里，永远不会改变。

 

更何况，他有整整80年没见过那个比蜜糖还甜的天真的小鹿了，他真的很想念他的小鹿。

 

不过Rogers队长确实是没想到推开那扇熟悉的房门时会看到这个场景。

 

bucky双腿大开对着他，下体和胸膛上沾染着点点白色的痕迹，下身肉柱软塌塌的垂在腿间，下方还隐约有一点血迹。bucky就这么躺在床上，眼睛直愣愣的看着天花板，眼角还隐约有泪水的印迹。

 

Rogers队长愣了两秒才轻轻的唤了一声，“bucky？”

 

看起来bucky还搞不清状况，径自在床上愣神，没有理会他。

 

Rogers队长用能柔的出水的眼神再次扫过Bucky的全身，而后轻声问道：“bucky，你还好吗？”

 

回答Rogers队长的是一声刺耳的尖叫。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊！你是谁？你怎么进来的！”

 

bucky再一次听到声音的瞬间确认了自己不是幻听，转头望向了声音发出地也就是房间门口，只见一个高大英俊的金发男人立在门前，头发一丝不苟的梳在脑后，虽然一脸大胡子但是打理的整整齐齐，穿着奇怪却又意外帅气的暗色制服，戴着手套，脚踏战靴，气势凌厉，仿佛天神降临。

 

意识到有外人闯入，bucky下意识的惊叫出声，随即动作迅速的将被子裹紧全身。刚才那幅难堪的样子被一个突然闯入的陌生人看到，简直是不能更糟糕了，唯一值得他欣慰的是还好不是Steve撞破他的秘密。

 

Rogers队长看到bucky惊吓的躲在被子里只露出那双湿漉漉的灰绿色眼睛时，心疼的不得了，他往后退了两步，尽量释放出柔和的气息安抚面前的人，他并不想吓到他的小鹿，可是身为美国队长，在血与火里的战场里淬炼出来的凌厉气势也不是那么好收放自如的，他只得退后慢慢解释。

 

Rogers队长朝bucky温柔的笑了一下，“bucky，你仔细看看，你不会不认得我的，一直以来都如此，我知道的。”

 

bucky看到男人往后退了几步，放下心来，听到男人的话有些疑惑，于是仔仔细细的看了下他的脸，越看越心慌，那个坚硬的面部轮廓，那双蓝的不带一丝杂质的眼睛，怎么会？bucky惊疑不定，虽然胡子遮住了面前男人的下颌，但是闭眼想象了下他没有胡子的样子，颤抖着说出了那个盘踞在心底的名字：“s…steve？”

 

Rogers队长轻轻点头：“是我，bucky不要怕，在你面前的是未来的Steve Rogers，因为某些原因我回到了这里，不要害怕我，好吗？”

 

bucky觉得很不可思议，面前这个男人像是在说梦话，穿越时空？这真的是有可能发生的吗？对着男人温柔又蕴藏着一丝疲惫的目光，bucky说不出来质疑的话。同时他全身上下每一个器官包括汗毛都在疯狂呐喊这就是Steve，bucky不能拒绝内心深处最真实的感受，于是果断的选择相信眼前男人的说辞。

 

确认了面前的人是自己熟悉的Steve，他松了一口气。虽然被未来的Steve看到他这个样子依旧令人尴尬，但是bucky还是掀开部分被子直起上半身关切的问道：“Steve，你变大了？穿越时空对身体有伤害吗？还有你怎么会回来？是发生了什么事吗？”

 

Rogers队长慢慢走到床边坐下，将散落在床单上的白衬衫给bucky披上才抬眼直视面前这张漂亮的令人心惊的脸庞。

 

“有一点疼，但不会伤到身体。抱歉，回来的原因不能告诉你，我真的很抱歉，但是不是什么大事，不要担心好吗？”

 

bucky撅撅嘴，抬手捏了下男人的脸颊，“嘿！我的小Steve和他的bucky哥哥之间都有秘密了，嗯？”

 

男人轻笑，目光顺着bucky的衬衫往下移，“我的bucky哥哥不是早就有小秘密了吗？还瞒了我这么多年，嗯？”

 

bucky被他的目光看的脸涨的通红，将藏在被子底下的双腿并的更紧了，然后支支吾吾的解释：“不、不是，其实是……”

 

吞吐半天也难以启齿，最后干脆头一歪凶巴巴对面前的男人指责道：“不管过了多少年，你果然还是那个Steve！就会跟我顶嘴，是不是想气死我？！”

 

Rogers队长被逗得哈哈大笑，这是自灭霸现世以来他第一次这么畅快的笑出声，仿佛又回到了他俩无忧无虑肆意欢笑的日子。望着bucky故作生气的气鼓鼓的姿态，Rogers一把把人搂在怀里，将脸埋在他的侧颈使劲磨蹭了几下才放开。

 

“逗你的，我知道，我都知道，我们俩之间没有秘密，在未来。我知道你这段时期、咳咳、身体是会不自控的产生欲望，这是正常的，所以不用避讳我。”

 

bucky被Rogers亲密的举动弄晕了，好半晌才回过神来。

 

“你老实告诉我，小Steve，我们在未来是什么关系？我们还是最好的朋友是吗？”

 

男人语气坚定的否认：“不bucky，你是我最重要的人，我们的关系比朋友更亲密，你已经猜到了不是吗？”

 

bucky深吸了一口气，缓缓开口：“所以我们在一起了？在我不知道的那个未来？这合法吗？”

 

“你是在暗示我该向你求婚吗宝贝儿。”Rogers凑到他耳边语带暧昧的调笑。

 

浓烈的荷尔蒙气息扑面而来，bucky不禁腰一软，被被子遮掩住的阴茎也有了抬头的趋势，双腿不自觉的轻轻互相磨蹭，好像不大妙了，于是他欲盖弥彰的将被角偷偷的往上拉扯，试图掩盖住自己身体的变化。

 

Rogers时刻关注着眼前人的一点一滴，怎么会察觉不到发生了什么，于是他了然的脱了手套，一只手搂住了bucky的腰，另一只手顺着腰线向下滑直到握住那根可爱的肉棒。Rogers熟练的开始揉弄手上的小东西，他用两根手指搭成一个圈套弄柱身，时不时抠抠顶端，再搓弄下底端的蛋蛋，就这样，手里的肉茎直直的挺立，硬到无法言说。

 

bucky从来没有这种被他人触碰私处的体验，一时承受不住，软倒在男人的身上，头靠着Rogers结实的胸膛大声喘息。

 

“嗯、嗯啊！S…Steve、快点，再快一点，啊啊啊！快到了！”

 

Rogers队长温柔的看着怀里的人，亲了亲他褐色的发顶，“宝贝儿乖，等我一下。”说完暂时放开怀里的人，迅速走到多年前自己的房间，拉开抽屉拿出那盒尘封了许久的安全套。

 

他清楚的记得，这盒东西是bucky亲自买回来交给Steve的，当时还认真的说会替他找个可爱的女朋友让Steve用掉这盒东西，直到后来他们纠缠了许多年他才知道，bucky偷偷的喜欢了那个瘦小的男孩儿那么久，送出那盒安全套的时候是确实认真的打算将这段暗恋永远的埋葬的。在得知这段真相的时候rogers一瞬间痛恨起了过去的那个自己，他不该那么迟钝更不该让bucky伤心，无论有什么理由。

 

拿到东西回到bucky身边也就是几十秒的事，bucky还沉浸在刚才的快感中呆楞楞的坐在那里，Rogers将拆开的套子套在右手的十指和中指上，双指并拢向bucky腿根探去。

 

他轻啄了一口怀里男人的嘴唇，柔声哄道：“bucky，来，腿再张开一点，我会让你很舒服的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：指交，口交，一点点盾芽詹修罗场，一点点虐芽，不接受不要点

“bucky，来，腿再张开一点，我会让你很舒服的。”

 

bucky迷迷糊糊的照做，将双腿打的更开。他现在脑子里一片混乱，阴茎被人触碰的快感还未散去，下体硬的近乎疼痛却无法发泄出来，难受至极。bucky的双手忍不住向下摸去，粗暴的开始撸动自己的肉棒，然而还没动作到两秒钟就被面前的男人阻止。

 

“Steve，难受……”

 

Rogers亲了亲bucky泛红的脸颊，安抚道：“我知道，你什么都不用做，交给我就行了。”

 

说完将bucky轻轻按倒在床上，把bucky的双腿曲起以门户大开的姿势对准自己，调整好姿势后整个人直接俯趴上去，用套好安全套的双指拨弄了下粉嫩羞涩的花穴，继而时轻时重的摩擦起来。他慢慢抚弄了一会儿后终于摸到了红豆大小的阴蒂，用力按压了一下，而后轻轻绕着那点打圈，就是不再直接触碰。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊——那里，重一点、嗯啊、按一下那里啊！Steve——！”

 

Rogers一边缓缓的动作一边观察bucky，此时的bucky与成为冬兵后的bucky很不相同，在床上也是如此，冬兵从来不会如此直白乃至放浪的呻吟出声，脸上更不会出现此时这种无措又迷离的神情，冬兵向来是隐忍的，从不肯轻易在Rogers队长面前表现出一点点的失控，哪怕是被操到前后同时高潮也仅仅是狠咬住Rogers队长的肩膀闷哼，绝不出声。

 

看着bucky满脸潮红不知所措的样子，Rogers心中一阵怜爱，也不再慢慢在花穴外围摩擦，手指拨开两片粉嫩的阴唇向内探去。手指刚一进入就立刻被小穴夹紧，Rogers稍微弯了弯手指触碰肉壁，然后将中指和十指分开一点缝隙使得穴口被一点点的撑开，继而继续向内摸索，直到整根手指尽数没入穴口，Rogers才开始慢慢抽送。一开始的速度并不激烈，随着bucky对他的手指渐渐适应，Rogers才开始大力抽插起来，手指一进一出之间带出少量生理期的经血和晶莹透亮的汁水，尽显淫靡。

 

bucky被Rogers的手指操的爽到头皮发麻，他长这么大以来一直都是对这个陌生的器官避而远之，那个地方从来没有像今天这样被亵玩过，被玩弄花穴的快感和自己手淫阴茎的快感不太相同，这是一种更酥麻更刺激的体验。小穴被抽插的汁水横流，前面的肉棒却遭到冷落，bucky忍不住搂着Rogers的脖子撒娇似的磨蹭，“Steve——前面也想要，摸摸前面好不好？”

 

Rogers侧过头吻了一下bucky的脸颊，看着bucky被自己的胡子扎的皱了皱眉，勾了下唇角，“你知道我任何时候都不会拒绝我的bucky哥哥的。”说完便双膝跪在地毯上，上身朝bucky的下体凑过去，迅速嘬了一下肉棒的最前端后直接将整根阴茎含在口中吞吐，时而用灵活的舌头抵住龟头舔弄，时而舔遍柱身，脸上的胡子将他的腿根刮蹭出道道红痕。Rogers一边给bucky认真的口交一边也没有停下手指的操弄，想尽力让bucky感到舒适。

 

bucky只是想要Rogers给他手淫，完全没想到Rogers会直接把他的性器含在嘴里。天呐那可是Steve Rogers，最勇敢，最正直，最完美的Steve Rogers！他怎么能给自己干这么肮脏的事？bucky只看一眼自己的阴茎在Rogers的嘴唇上进进出出就要炸了，他不该这样，他怎么能把自己的那根东西放在Rogers的嘴里呢！bucky在内心疯狂谴责自己，强忍着铺天盖地的快感努力尝试着将肉棒抽离Rogers的嘴巴。Rogers感受到了bucky轻微的挣扎，抬眼看了一眼bucky纠结的神情，心下了然，于是更卖力的吞吐起来，在一个深深的吞咽之后，Rogers直接让嘴里的阴茎抵到喉咙，前后移动头部使得bucky的肉棒在他的喉部进出，同时操干bucky阴穴的手指也加快频率抽动。

 

“操！嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊啊啊！”

 

在双重刺激之下bucky很快就到达了顶点，阴茎不断抽搐吐出精液射了Rogers满满一嘴，下面的花穴也喷射出一股热液混着些许经血从穴口流出，滴落在床单上。

 

bucky从感受到阴茎进入Rogers喉道的时候就彻底被快感弄疯了，脑子里什么都想不起来一片模糊，下身本能的向前方挺动操干Rogers的喉咙直到高潮。前后一起高潮整整持续了快一分钟，bucky绷紧了身体爽的仿佛到了天堂，直到过了几分钟bucky才回神，整个人瘫软在Rogers宽阔的胸膛感受高潮后的余韵。

 

这时候bucky才迷迷糊糊的想起一件事，“Steve……我是不是、是不是把那玩意射到你嘴巴里了？对不起！我不是故意的，我本来想拔出来的，可是没来得及……”

 

Rogers搂紧了怀里的人，“没事，我已经吞了。”语气平稳的仿佛是他刚刚吞下了一杯牛奶而不是一肚子精液。

 

bucky眨了眨眼才反应过来这句“我已经吞了”是什么意思，顿时手足无措，“我的天呐！你快吐——”

 

Rogers快速打断他的话，“你的味道很好，我很喜欢。宝贝儿，不要在乎这些小事。”

 

bucky本就因为经历了一场性事使得脸蛋红彤彤的，现在听到Rogers说出这些大胆的话更是不知如何是好。

 

bucky能明显的感觉到Rogers和Steve的差异。他的小Steve永远是活力满满的，会跟自己顶嘴，会跟自己吵架，倔强又坚强，仿若扎手的玫瑰，只要是Steve决定的事bucky永远只有妥协的份。而Rogers却事事顺着bucky，对待他就像对待脆弱的孩子，无微不至小心翼翼的照顾。虽然他和Rogers相处还不到一个小时，但是他清楚如果是他的要求，哪怕再过分眼前这个男人也会办到，他温柔的简直不像是Steve Rogers。当然，bucky并不是觉得他的小Steve不温柔，Steve是他的小太阳，他的温柔是内敛而含蓄的，只能在不经意间才能察觉，不像面前这个男人直白而露骨，甚至bucky有种错觉，如果自己发生了意外，这个男人会立马崩溃倒下而不是坚强的走下去。未来到底发生了什么呢，Steve变了这么多，bucky确实是有点好奇了，但是望着男人努力掩饰的沧桑和疲惫的面容，bucky吞下了满心的疑问。

 

Rogers看着怀里的人在愣神，以为他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，于是轻轻的上下抚摸bucky的后背，问道：“bucky，舒服吗？”

 

“嗯……”bucky听到问话不好意思的点了点头，身体在男人胸膛上蹭了几下后才发现男人下身的性器直直的顶在他的腿根，硬的像跟铁棒。

 

bucky不禁暗自羞愧，Rogers竭力满足他的欲望，他却只顾自己舒服丝毫没有注意到男人的需求，真是太过分了。他伸手向那团鼓鼓的地方摸了摸，试图解开Rogers的裤子替他解决问题，男人的制服好看是好看，但也太过复杂，bucky怎么也找不到突破口，急得恨不得撕扯开这身衣服。

 

Rogers其实从刚上楼在房间门口看见bucky的第一眼时就硬了，不过他不想用bucky来解决自己的生理需求，bucky想要，他才能给，bucky只要不说想要他，他就是硬的下体爆炸也不会对bucky做出过分的事，更何况现在bucky还在生理期，他得照顾好他。

 

Rogers抱住bucky，阻止他的双手继续点火，“宝贝儿？又不舒服了吗？那我们再来一次。”说着就去拆新的安全套。

 

bucky看见男人的动作脸一红，以为Rogers这回要真枪实弹的操他了，他还没做好准备，不过Rogers要是想要他，他决不会拒绝。他在脑海里想象了下那个画面，又回忆了下刚刚Rogers用戴着安全套的手指操他的触感，支支吾吾的说：“可、可不可以不戴套，我想要你直接进来，你放心，这个时候直接进来我不会怀孕的。”

 

“你在想什么啊我的傻bucky”Rogers队长哭笑不得的开口，“刚刚用安全套是因为你在生理期，手指直接进去会有感染的风险，现在我还是要用手指帮你，你在特殊时期，我不能像你说的那样做。宝贝儿，腿再张开一点。”

 

“可是、可是你这里都硬的这么厉害了……要不、要不我帮你吸出来？”

 

“不用理会它，等会儿它会自己消的，现在最重要的是解决你的问题，嗯？”

 

Rogers不打算花费过多的时间跟bucky纠缠在这个问题上，也不想让bucky觉得愧疚觉得欠了他什么，这都是他自己心甘情愿的，bucky应该做那个最快乐的人而不是整天为他的各种问题操心，于是Rogers迅速套好套子插入还未完全闭合的花穴中揉弄起来，bucky被强烈的快感击中，瞬间忘了刚刚执着的事情快速的沉浸在快感中去了。

 

Rogers心思全放在了使bucky舒服这件事情上，但是出于多年战斗的警惕性，还是十分注意周边的动静，血清带来的4倍听力使得他轻而易举听到了楼梯上的脚步声，步伐有点匆忙，走路间还带着几声喘息，这个声音……

 

Rogers队长很快判断出即将到达门口的人是过去的自己，还没打血清的Steve Rogers，他看了一眼bucky，有点犹豫。Rogers队长并不打算现在就和那个豆芽菜碰面，这不在他的计划之内，立即抽身离开他也做不到，bucky还没发泄出来，他不能丢他一个人在这儿，该怎么才能避开和过去的自己相见呢？Rogers队长有点头痛。

 

看来只能这么办了。Rogers思考了几秒钟，将自身和bucky调整了一下姿势，然后等待那个人上楼。

 

世界上没有比Rogers更了解自己的人了，如果有，那一定是bucky Barnes，Rogers知道即使steve看到了这一切，以他的个性也不会直接冲进房间，这就够了。

 

Steve今天一整天都心神不宁，bucky生病请假在家他十分担心，本想也请假照顾bucky却被bucky执拗的推出家门，临走前bucky还认真的叮嘱他要好好上课。在熬过了一个漫长的上午后Steve果断的向教授请假回家，一想到bucky一个人在家里难受没人照顾，他就恨不得直接能飞到家门口。

 

Steve怕bucky在睡觉特意放轻了脚步，蹑手蹑脚的走到bucky房间门口，然后听到了一阵奇怪的动静，卧室们虚掩着打开了一条缝，从里面隐约传出了一点声音，“嗯啊再里面一点！求求你~ 还想要、要更深，啊啊——”

 

bucky？

 

这是……

 

Steve心脏瞬间漏了一拍，屏住呼吸悄悄的推了下门向内望去，只一秒，如遭雷击。

 

他满心满眼只能看到bucky趴在一个男人身上呻吟，眼神迷离满脸潮红，Steve不知道那个陌生的男人是谁也不想知道，那个男人背对着他搂抱住bucky，背影宽厚强壮与自己的瘦弱身体截然不同，bucky看起来是那么依恋他，不知道为什么，Steve觉得心脏像被一只看不见的铁臂狠狠攥住，疼的发慌。

 

bucky，那是你的男朋友吗？看起来真完美，他一定能保护好你吧？我是不是该搬出去不再拖累你了呢。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：口交，骑乘，詹强上芽（芽詹不逆）一点点虐芽，一点点盾芽詹修罗场，不能接受的别往下看了。

bucky觉得最近的steve很奇怪。  
　　

这几天他总是早出晚归，很难碰见人影，即使碰见了也是一反常态的沉默，十分可疑。在Steve第一天晚归的时候bucky没有在意，他的小Steve从来不是个会好好听话的乖宝宝，打架对于Steve来说是家常便饭，甚至几次被学校劝退。更可气的是，这个小混蛋打起架来也不知道跑，总是被揍得鼻青脸肿，明明身体那么弱还要逞强，让他操碎了心。他十分清楚，Steve从来只做自己认为正确的事，不管其他人会怎样看他，只要他觉得是对的，就一定要去做，所以，任何人都拦不住他。然而令bucky头痛的是，Steve认定的正确的事通常都伴随着一堆麻烦，最近他这么反常，一定又是惹了事了。之前bucky忙着掩饰自己身体的秘密一直都没有问过，好在生理期今天就结束了，明天可以正常去上课，到时候一定要好好跟Steve谈谈。  
　　

Rogers队长自那天过后也再没出现过。他说是要去处理一些事情，过几天才能回来，于是bucky只能无聊的在家复习功课。  
　　

　 “Steve？今天这么早就回来了？现在还没放学，你是不是又逃课了？小Steve我都跟你说过多少遍了不能这么——”  
　　

没等bucky说完Steve就连声打断，“buck,bucky,bucky！”  
　　

bucky无奈的摇了摇头，“小混蛋！今天脾气怎么这么大，谁又惹你了？”  
　　

他看着Steve半低着头，长的不可思议的睫毛不停地动着，他心想，Steve可真好看啊，世界上怎么会有这么好看的人？  
　　

“我想搬出去，回我家。”Steve抬起头看着bucky认真的说。  
　　

bucky愣了几秒然后轻笑出声：“这里就是你家，小混蛋你再乱撒娇bucky哥哥可要生气了！”  
　　

“buck，谢谢，但是我一个人能行。”  
　　

“你确定吗我的Stevie？”bucky眉头一挑，坏笑着看了看Steve塞满报纸的鞋子。  
　　

“不要这样喊我！”  
　　

“好吧好吧，宝贝儿不喜欢bucky哥哥就不喊，Steve宝贝儿你可真难哄。”  
　　

瘦小的金发男孩儿愣愣的望着眼前好看到让他移不开眼的人。这是他从小到大的好兄弟、好朋友，也是唯一的一个。bucky和自己完全不一样。高大英俊的外表，阳光潇洒的性格，幸福美好的家庭，让他从小就非常受周围人的喜爱，无论是邻居还是孩子，无论是男生还是女孩儿，bucky都是其中最耀眼最出挑的那一个，就像是一道光，不由自主的令人想追逐、想被温暖。而自己，从出生起就体弱多病，长得瘦小难看不说性格也不讨人喜欢，以前妈妈曾经说过他嘴巴很坏，像一只刺猬，浑身包裹着刺，只要有机会就会立马反击回去，一点都不顾及其他人的心情，除了刺人的性格，他的固执也让母亲十分担心，为了坚持那些在别人看来甚至有些可笑的原则，没有人愿意和他做朋友，更没有人会像妈妈那样保护他，除了bucky。  
　　

他们两个人就像光和影，互相纠缠却永远不属于一个世界。Steve常常在想，bucky为什么会愿意和他这种人做朋友呢？也许他一生的运气都用在遇见bucky上了。  
　　

bucky那么好，他理应得到自己的幸福。那天，在看到bucky和男朋友上床的那天，Steve才恍然大悟为什么bucky每个月总是有几天会以各种理由请假并且行为神神秘秘。他的bucky早就找到了喜欢的人，却勉强和自己同居，跟男朋友约会还要躲躲藏藏，这一切都是他的错。现在也是时候终止这个错误了。  
　　

“Buck我没有在开玩笑，妈妈留下的房子我这几天已经整理好了，明天就会搬出去。”所以你自由了，bucky哥哥。  
　　

bucky看着眼前男孩儿认真的表情皱了皱眉。他不明白小Steve突然之间这么固执是为什么。他已经没有家人了，柔弱的身体动不动就生病，不看着他bucky始终放心不下，何况Steve Rogers注定是bucky barnes的恋人，这一点未来的Rogers队长已经亲口承认了，他更不可能让Steve搬出去，虽然现在的Steve还没有爱上他。  
　　

“我不准，无论你有什么理由我都不准你搬出去。”  
　　

“即使我将来结婚、生子、有了自己的家庭你也不许吗？”  
　　

褐发的男孩儿像被人迎面打了一拳，踉跄地向后退了几步，不可置信的叫道：“你为什么会结婚生子有另外的家庭？！不可能、不可能的，他明明说过——”话没说完又瞬间收声。bucky这时候想起Rogers队长临走前说过对他的一切都要保密，所以他不能透露未来的事情。  
　　

Steve垂下眼，接着叹了口气，“那些都是迟早会发生的事，我们是两个独立的个体，我不可能一辈子生活在你的保护之下……”看着bucky渐渐红了的眼眶，Steve没有说完剩下的话，他走上前去想拍拍bucky的肩膀，却被猛地抓住手腕。  
　　

“buck？”  
　　

“我让你看看什么才叫迟早会发生的事！”  
　　

bucky气的双眼通红，用力拖着Steve来到自己的房间，然后狠狠的推了他一下，Steve猝不及防，一下子就倒在了床上。bucky趁眼前的人还在迷茫的时候迅速的扒下了他土的不行的外套和衬衫，双手略一犹豫，然后摸向了对方的腰带。  
　　

“Buck你在做什么？！”Steve被用力的推了一下脑袋有点发晕，好一会儿才清醒过来就发现bucky把他摁在床上脱了他的衣服正在扒他的裤子。  
　　

“闭嘴Steve，我在强奸你。”  
　　

他的脑袋更晕了，看着天花板使劲儿眨了眨眼然后开始使劲儿挣扎，“Buck你放开我，快放开我！”  
　　

金发男孩儿的身体虽然瘦小，但是挣扎起来力气却不小，bucky差点按不住他，bucky左右看看，一只手擒住眼前男孩儿的双臂，另一只手拿起Steve刚刚脱下来的浅黄衬衫，绕到背后三五下就将Steve的双臂反绑好，然后挑眉轻笑，“别喊了，喊破嗓子也没有人会来救你的！今天说了要强奸你就是要强奸你，Steve你不要再动了哦，我等会儿会温柔一点的。”  
　　

他绑了Steve的手后，挣扎力度小了很多，很快Steve全身上下光的就剩一条四角内裤了。  
　　

“buck不要这样，你会后悔的，你将来一定会后悔的！”Steve拼命挺起胸膛看着bucky喊道。他现在双手被束，只有两条腿能有效挣扎，双腿用力踢的话也许可以阻止bucky，但是那样做bucky会痛会受伤，他舍不得。bucky现在不清醒，他却不能不清醒。他不怕被粗暴的对待，也不怕被当成发泄工具一样操干，但是他怕bucky哭。bucky已经有恋人了，如果和他做出这种事以bucky的性格将来一定会内疚痛苦一辈子，他不能害他。  
　　

bucky把自己脱得只剩内裤，用领带蒙住床上人的双眼后凑到他耳边说：“只有这件事，我一定不会后悔。”语气是Steve从未听过的认真。  
　　

他顺着男孩儿苍白的身体一路摸到下身，将Steve的内裤往下扯了扯，掏出藏在里面的阴茎轻轻的开始抚摸。男人果然忠于下半身，Steve即使再不情愿，肉棒也硬挺挺的直立起来。  
　　

“嗯…啊！”Steve被蒙住了双眼陷入黑暗，失去了视觉使得他的注意力更集中在身体上，这时候阴茎突然被玩弄，霎时就呻吟出声，一时间房内充满着他粗粗的喘息声。  
　　

bucky轻咬了一下Steve红红的耳朵，声音沙哑，“Stevie你叫的真好听，平常自己有这样玩过吗？”  
　　

“bucky！”Steve听到这么轻佻的调戏，脸颊一下子变得通红。  
　　

“小Steve的肉棒好可爱，是粉红色的和你的乳头一样，好想一口吞下去！”说干就干，bucky分开Steve的双腿，伏在他的胯下，脸部正对着挺翘粉嫩的阴茎，然后凑上前去伸出舌头舔了一下顶端。  
　　

“嗯嗯嗯啊啊…bucky你在干什么！”  
　　

“在舔Stevie的肉棒，舒服吗？还有更舒服的哦，我才学会的！”  
　　

Steve整个人向后蜷缩了一下，心疼的像要碎掉了。他说‘我才学会的’，这种事还能怎么学呢，bucky，你和那个人就是一直这样在床上玩的是吗？  
　　

“buck快放开我，不要再错下去了，我们这样是不对的。”  
　　

bucky忙着舔弄眼前的阴茎，并不理会Steve。他仔细回忆着Rogers队长当时给他口交的动作吞咽Steve的阴茎，先用舌尖抵在龟头上慢慢划圈，刺激了一阵后才开始舔弄柱身，从顶端舔到根部再从根部舔到顶端，室内只剩下了他舔舐的啧啧水声。  
　　

嗯？怎么这么安静？  
　　

他抬起头一看，才发现Steve并不是没有反应。

 

Steve从没有被人这样服务过，从头到脚都蒙上了一层淡粉色，脸上更是红透了。阴茎被舔舐的快感不断袭来，他紧咬住双唇试图努力吞下即将出口的呻吟，但是这种快感实在是太可怕了，他快将嘴唇咬出血了才勉强忍住。他的视线被领带遮住，意识只能停在被触碰的地方，温热小巧的舌头不断舔弄他的下体，舔他的人还是自己最喜欢的人，一想像那个画面他就忍不住要射了。  
　　

“不要咬自己的嘴唇，我想听你的叫床声，Stevie，叫出来好吗？”  
　　

“嗯啊哈…不要说这么下流的话…嗯嗯啊啊啊啊不要舔了！”Steve羞得不知如何是好，想让bucky不要再玩弄他了可是一张嘴泻出的就是呻吟声。  
　　

“小Steve你现在真的好美，叫床声也好好听！”bucky本来准备用嘴巴吞吐到Steve射了为止，但又心疼地看了一眼Steve瘦弱的身体，顿时改变了主意，Steve的身体可能经不起二次高潮，如果给他舔射了的话，他就不能操自己了。他今天之所以这么做除了是一时气愤，还存了一点不能见光的小心思。

 

Steve Rogers是一个很善良、很正直、很有责任感还有一点保守的男人，上床对于他来说意味着婚姻和伴侣，他今天虽然是强迫的Steve，但操了他之后以Steve的性格一定不会离开他，虽然他们未来注定在一起，不过早点绑定了Steve更能让他安心，所以他今天非要让Steve操他不可。  
　　

bucky最后再恋恋不舍的亲了一口他的肉棒，然后脱了内裤直起身体跪跨着撑在他的身上。他一只手握着Steve的挺立的阴茎，一只手摸到自己的花穴，用食指和中指撑开阴唇露出前面的穴口，然后身体慢慢下沉，将Steve的阴茎对准了阴道口。  
　　

Steve感觉到bucky没有再舔他的下体，以为他后悔了要放开自己，刚舒了一口气还没等开口就又被抓住了阴茎，他觉得自己似乎抵到了一个什么东西的入口处，滑滑的，软软的，仿佛旁边还有软壁在夹着他让他向内捅去，这种折磨人的感觉让他有种不好的预感。  
　　

他忍住比刚才被口交更强烈的快感断断续续的说：“嗯啊、buck，你、你在干什么？”  
　　

bucky望着Steve娇艳欲滴的脸颊，深吸了一口气，“Steve Rogers，你是我的了。”然后用力坐了下去。  
　　

“嗯嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
　　

“嗯…哈，痛……”  
　　

Steve和bucky同时发出喘息声，一个是爽的，一个是疼的。  
　　

Steve爽的脑子一片模糊感觉进了天堂，他现在只能感觉到下体进入了一个狭长又湿热的甬道，刚才似乎是捅穿一层薄膜，然后甬道瞬间收缩紧致无比，夹得他忍不住叫了出来。  
　 

bucky从来没想到被操是这么疼的一件事情，下体就像是被滚烫的铁棒强硬的捣开，仿佛要被撕裂了。有什么东西从体内流出来顺着腿根缓缓滴下，bucky低头一看是血，血液渐渐染红了一小块身下的床单，他忍住疼痛强撑着不让自己倒下，喘息着对身下的人说，“S、Steve，我现在解开绑在你手上的衣服，你不要乱、乱动，也不准拿下眼睛上的领带。”  
　　

bucky费了半天劲才将他反绑在背后的双手释放出来，期间由于动作幅度比较大，几次让体内的肉棒进到了更深的地方，疼的他不住的抽气。  
　　

“嘶…轻点、宝贝儿你轻点插、疼、嘶……”  
　　

Steve现在已经什么都听不到了，脑子里一片空白，只有身体遵循男人的本能不断向前挺进。双手被放开的瞬间他沿着喘息声摸过去，一把抱住对方温热的身体，两人的姿势也由Steve半躺着bucky跨坐在他身上变为他坐在床上搂着腿上的bucky，他不停的向上戳刺，柔软的内壁蠕动夹裹着阴茎朝深处进攻。  
　　

“嘶、小、小混蛋你轻点，bucky哥哥要被操死了嗯嗯嗯啊啊……”  
　　

金发的男孩儿身体向上挺动的同时双手死死的往下按住bucky的腰，肉棒快速的不断抽插，花穴被折磨的狼狈不堪，粉嫩的阴唇比刚开始时肿大了整整一圈，内里不停的躺出血水和黏液交织在一起淫靡异常。  
　　

而对于bucky来说这就是一场酷刑，他完全没有享受到一点快感，只有无尽的疼痛，终于，在阴道被几记重重的冲刺过后，他感到一股烫的他的内壁要化了的灼热洒在了他的体内，Steve终于射了。白色的浊液从他体内滑出，慢慢的流满了腿根，两人结合的地方也被血水和精液搞得泥泞不堪。  
　　

“Steve？！Steve你怎么了？不要吓我！”瘦小的男孩儿在射精后的下一分钟就晕倒在了bucky身上，怎么叫都没反应。  
　　

bucky被吓了一跳，焦急的搂着Steve看了半天，发现他整个人烫的不像话，抵着额头感受了一会儿才知道Steve居然发高烧了。  
　　

他看着那张完美的脸上布满了痛苦的神情心疼无比，亲了亲怀里Steve皱的紧紧的眉心，然后把还在自己体内的阴茎拔出，将Steve小心翼翼的放在床上躺着。  
　　

bucky将手边所有的被子衣物都给Steve盖着，然后下床。  
　　

常年照顾生病的Steve的经验让他知道现在最重要的是找到退烧药，然后将Steve送去医院。可他刚一站起来，一股钻心的疼痛立马袭击了双腿，脚一软直接摔倒在地上。  
　 

这一摔让他疼的越发厉害，连喊都喊不出来了只有力气发出一声闷哼：“唔嗯…”  
　　

Steve的药都放在了他自己的房间，方便随时服用，现在这里离Steve的房间还有一段路，他得赶紧过去。  
　　

努力撑起身体，还没等完全站起来，就听到了一声低沉而又焦急的声音。  
　　

“buck？”  
　　

“Steve！你回来了？！太好了，快、快救救Steve，他发高烧了！”  
　　

Rogers队长连着几天几夜伪造好了在这个时空所需要的所有手续然后赶回家时看到的就是现在这个惨烈的现场。  
　　

bucky倒在地毯上努力的挣扎，神情痛苦，浑身赤裸，双腿上沾满了白白红红的液体，远处的床上被搅得乱七八糟，最内侧躺了一个小个子的金发男人，外侧的床单上染上了一大片血迹，空气中到处弥漫着情事的独特腥味。  
　　

Rogers队长看到这些的一瞬间飞快上前拦腰抱起他的小鹿，将他平放在宽大的沙发上，一脸凝重的问道：“buck。这是怎么了？你怎么会搞成这样？”  
　　

“Steve你先别管我，快去救救小Steve！药就在他房间里，快点去拿好吗我求求你了！”  
　　

“bucky你别急，我马上去。”  
　　

Rogers队长对于照顾生病的自己也是驾轻就熟，毕竟这么多年他都是这样过来的。迅速去拿了药喂昏迷中的豆芽菜吃了后他单膝跪在了bucky身前，担忧的说：“已经喂了药，这点烧不至于去医院，没事的。buck，你受伤了，让我看看好吗？”  
　　

bucky知道小Steve没事之后放心了，然后再面对Rogers的时候就有点心虚。  
　　

“没、没什么事，就是跟他上了个床就这样了……”bucky低着头不敢看Rogers，怯怯的小声回答。  
　　

在说完后室内静的能听见他自己的呼吸声，他偷偷抬头瞄了一眼Rogers队长，吓的朝沙发里缩了一下。  
　　

Rogers队长眉心皱的都化不开了，严肃的面色加上金色的覆盖著半个脸的胡子遮挡，显得极为吓人。再次凝视了bucky腿上的血迹后，整个人气势全开，凌厉无比，像一把利剑，属于美国队长独有的气质彻底展露在bucky面前。  
　　

“他强迫你的是吗？这个混蛋！居然伤了你，我会让他付出代价。”  
　　

bucky一听这话打了个激灵，猛地跳起来紧紧抱住已经转过身的Rogers的细腰，大声叫道：“是我强迫他的！是bucky Barnes强上了Steve Rogers，你不要找他的麻烦，要打就打我吧！”  
　　

Rogers身形顿时僵住，就这样背对着bucky，沉默。  
　　  
　　


End file.
